I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to physical therapy devices and, more particularly, to a physical therapy vibratory table.
II. Description of Related Art
It is well known that during extended periods of inactivity, muscle atrophies and loses its muscle tone. As a result, after extended periods of inactivity, such muscles become very weak and require physical therapy in order to regain the muscle tone and muscle strength.
For example, it is known that astronauts who spend extended periods of time in outer space lose muscle tone throughout their body due to the loss of gravity while in space. In order to prevent, or at least lessen, muscle atrophy, a physical therapy vibratory table has been previously developed. This previously known physical therapy vibratory platform assembly typically comprised a base with the platform disposed above the base and mounted to the base by rubber bushings. A vibratory motor is attached to the platform so that, upon activation of the motor, the motor vibrates the platform at one or more vibratory speeds.
In practice, the person is supported in full, or in part, upon the vibratory platform assembly, the vibrations from the vibratory table cause the muscles to contract in response to that vibration. In doing so, both muscle strength and muscle tone is maintained.
Obese persons also suffer from muscle atrophy and loss of muscle tone and muscle strength due to inactivity and lack of physical exercise. However, in order to achieve the desired weight reduction, it is necessary for such obese people to rebuild their muscle tone and muscle strength so that they may be able to engage in physical exercise.
The previously known vibratory platform assemblies, however, have not proven effective in rebuilding muscle strength and muscle tone for such obese people. In particular, the weight of some obese people is so high that, once the obese person stands on the platform, the rubber bushings between the base and the platform are compressed which dampens and effectively eliminates the vibrations of the platform even upon activation of the vibratory motor.